Pearl Harbor, Through Warrior's eyes.
by Super Eevee
Summary: title says it all pretty much. please forgive me if any info in this story is wrong.


==I'm no history genius, I may have a lil bit of info in this wrong, so please forgive me. I plan to do other tragedies like this, for example the Sept. 11 WTC tragedy, which is the one i'm working on next.==  
==The later chapters in this story will be from the Z warrior's personal POVs. they might take a bit to get done, as I try to get their personality right while staying with the emotion of the moment.==  
==one more thing, I do not own DBZ, cause if I did, they wouldnt have stopped the series at GT. ;-)==  
==I would like to thank Echo the Nymph for correcting the date in this story, so Thank you very much! ^_^==  
  
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin hovered above the water in shock. What they saw before them was enough to make even Vegeta's stomach churn. A ship lay on its side, bulletholes punched all through it. One written word on the side of the ship could be made out from under the waves, it was the name of the ship, the 'Arizona'. The Z warrior's sensitive ears could hear the shrieks and pleas of help from the americans still trapped on board the gigantic battleship, But everyone knew it was too late.  
  
The radio on Trunks' communicator watch blurted out words in english.  
"December Seventh, 1941, is a day that will live forever in infamy." It was Presedent Roosevelt's voice, current Presedent of the United States of America, which was now at war with the Z senshi's homeland...Japan...as of this morning.   
  
Goten shot off toward the shore, no longer able to handle this tragic scene that laid out before them. Trunks shut off his radiowatch and followed his friend, doing his best to hide his tears.  
  
The five great warriors that remained looking out over the bloodbath could barly choke back their own tears. Even Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians, showed emotion. He had seen some great battlefeilds in his life, he had been around death before, he knew the outcome of war, but this hadnt been a fair fight, this hadnt been war, it had been slaughter. Even to him, this didnt seem justifiable.   
  
There had been little warning, and the gunfire had never ceased, not even for an instant, until all targets that the fighter planes could hit had been destroyed or seriously harmed. The Z fighters had sensed something wrong and had followed the trail of the planes from Japan, but had been too late to stop the attack upon Pearl Harbor and its Pacific fleet. There was nothing they could have done.   
  
Everyone had wanted to help, but themselves being from Japan made it to difficult and a fight might have broken out and the fighters wanted to help, not hurt.   
  
Gohan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the image from his mind, but his sensitive sayian ears still picked up the cries of help from within the sunken ships. The young warrior bowed his head, he felt so helpless, unable to help is possible the worst thing that can happen to one like Gohan, or even one like Piccolo or Vegeta for that matter. Goku placed his hand on his eldest son's shoulder to reassure him that he was there.   
  
One by one, first Krillin, then Gohan, and finally, Piccolo left. Goku and Vegeta continued to gaze upon the once proud harbor.  
  
"This makes you think why we are even protecting this planet, while the people on it are trying to destroy it themselves." Vegeta finally spoke up in a surprisingly gentle voice. Goku nodded his head and thought for moment, Then he pointed to a group of people sorting out and helping the survivors best they could. "That is why, Vegeta. When a nation is threatend, people pull together and help each other until there is no longer any threat. look at how they put aside their differences and just help each other as a human." Goku stated, pointing to black men helping white men and vice versa, women helping men and vice versa. Vegeta thought he could also see a Japenese person down there, struggling to help the wounded. Goku waited another moment before following his sons to the shore.  
  
Vegeta still hovered there, thinking about Goku's unusally wise words. He knew he was right, but he hated to admit that to himself. 'That is what it really is all about...' Vegeta thought to himself, watching the humans on the shore helping each other. 'Teamwork.' he thought to himself. He had a new respect for the third-class baka he called Kakarot, he relized and silently admitted to himself that Kakarot had always tried to fight as a team, to help each other out and such. Vegeta followed Goku to the shore. he paused only once more and looked back at the dead bodys and debrie floating in the ocean. that image would stay with him for the rest of his life.  
  
After that day, none of the fighters would ever be the same, they all saw life through new eyes and appreciated every little detail. When the americans struck back at the heart of Tokyo, they only stood and watched. this wasnt thier war, despite the fact that they wanted to help, they knew they could do nothing about it even if they tried. 


End file.
